The invention relates to an attachment of a front end of a motor vehicle to a subframe of the motor vehicle according to the type set forth in the preamble of patent claim 1.
DE 10 20:06 023 051 A1 discloses a front end of a motor vehicle, which is supported by flexible connecting points on a strut assembly and includes guide members along which the front end is to be moved back after the connecting points yield in the event of a correspondingly high force impact caused by accident. The guide members are hereby formed by struts of the front end, which cooperate telescopically with corresponding support struts of the strut assembly.